Jelajahi Apartemennya!
by Endra Kaizen
Summary: Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya hanya makanan – makanan – makanan – dan basket, baru setelah itu lain-lainnya, entah Himuro ada diurutan ke berapa. Dapur normal, kamar mandi normal, bahkan gudang pun normal, tapi kenapa pemilik apartemen ini punya sifat malas yang luar biasa. fict pertama di fandom KnB. Mind to RnR? :3


**Jelajahi Apartemennya!**

**Kuroko No Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story mine**

**Warning : **_typo(s), agak OOC, BL, dll_

**Kaizen Katsumoto present**

**Summary : **_Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya hanya makanan – makanan – makanan – dan basket, baru setelah itu lain-lainnya, entah Himuro ada diurutan ke berapa. Dapur normal, kamar mandi normal, bahkan gudang pun normal, tapi kenapa pemilik apartemen ini punya sifat malas yang luar biasa._

**-ooOoo-**

Himuro Tatsuya. Pemuda kasual asal Amerika yang baru-baru ini pindah ke sekolah Yosen memiliki seorang pacar salah satu dari anggota _Generation Of Miracles_ – Murasakibara Atsushi. Minggu yang cerah nan bahagia ini Himuro menerima undangan ke apartemen kekasihnya, bukan, bukan untuk berkencan, tapi untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berkencan di dalam apertemen sempit bersama pemuda yang tingginya 208 cm itu.

Pukul 09.00 waktu setempat, Himuro sudah berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota menuju apartemen pacarnya yang jaraknya sekitar lima puluh meter dari rumahnya. Tak lupa sebuah tas bertengger di tangannya berisi alat tulis untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sebenarnya mereka akan mengerjakan laporan akhir semester cukup diketik jadi alat tulis Himuro tak begitu diperlukan mengingat kekasihnya memiliki laptop di apartemennya. Tapi yah, untuk berjaga-jaga saja siapa tahu diperlukan. Sedia payung sebelum hujan kalau pepatah boleh bilang.

Selain mengerjakan tugas, disisi lain ini adalah pertama kalinya Himuro berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya. Maklumlah, mereka kan pasangan baru jadi. Dadanya jadi agak berdegup-degup membayangkan apa saja isi kamar kekasihnya dan bagaimana penampilan kekasihnya saat dalam keadaan santai, tidak seperti di sekolah atau lapangan basket yang bisa dibilang formal. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah.

Hampir dua puluh menit terlewati, kini pemuda asal Amerika itu sudah berdiri diambang pintu apartemen kekasihnya. Jemarinya menekan bel pintu yang terletak di samping pintu.

"Atsushi, ini aku. Bisa buka pintunya?" ujarnya agak mengeraskan suara.

Tak beberapa lama, terdengar derap langkah yang dapat meggoncangkan apartemen yang terletak di lantai dua itu. Himuro cukup pintar untuk menebak bahwa itu langkah kekasihnya.

Pintu apartemen dibuka. Tampak seorang pemuda tinggi besar berdiri di balik pintu. Selembar handuk putih bertengger di perutnya. Ada beberapa tetesan air yang turun dari helaian ungunya. Dengan sekali lihat dapat Himuro duga bahwa pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya itu baru saja selesai mandi pagi, dan sekarang pukul 09.20 an dan dia baru selesai mandi?

Himuro sebenarnya tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini memang dapat cap sebagai pemalas tingkat akut dan Himuro juga tahu betul bahwa dihari minggu kemalasan kekasihnya akan berlipat menajdi paling tidak tiga atau empat kali lipatlah. Tapi ini sedikit keterlaluan karena hari ini kan bukan hari minggu biasa. Hari ini ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya, masa iya kekasihnya bersikap seperti biasanya? Paling tidak harusnya kan sifat malasnya jadi berkurang beberapa kali lipat atau paling tidak Himuro agak berharap agar kekasihnya tidak memiliki sifat malas.

"Muro-_Chin_ mau sampai kapan melamun? Ayo masuk. Nanti masuk angin, lho!"

Pemuda ungu itu mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Himuro untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Ah? _Go-gomen_."

Himuro buru-buru melepas sepatunya untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen yang di dominasi warna abu-abu itu. "Harusnya kamu yang akan kena masuk angin, ini sudah awal musim dingin tapi kau masih bisa bertelanjang dada begitu." pemuda _onyx_ itu menatap punggung kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Hmm?" pemuda ungu itu melirik ke belakang sejenak. "Aku begini kan karena habis mandi." ucapnya dengan tampang malas, seperti biasanya.

"Hahh... kau benar. Jadi apa perlu aku memakaikan baju untukmu sekarang agar tidak terkena masuk angin, _my big baby_~?" goda Himuro dengan senyuman, seperti biasanya.

Murasakibara mendelik kekasihnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh saja kalau kau mau, Muro-_Chin_~" ucapnya semanja mungkin. Kini Himuro yang _blushing_ salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan mengintip aku mau ganti baju!" pemuda ungu itu hilang dibalik pintu yang Himuro duga kalau itu adalah kamar kekasihnya.

Pemuda kelam itu manyun memandang kekasihnya yang kadang bisa membuatnya sebal. Himuro memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tasnya di atas sofa ruang tamu sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas sofa bersama dengan tasnya.

Tak beberapa lama, muncul pemuda ungu yang sudah lengkap dengan celana dibawah lutut coklat dengan kaos putih bertengger di tubuhnya. Sewarna dengan kemeja yang dikenakan Himuro.

_Apa mungkin Atsushi sengaja?_ Pikir Himuro naif.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghampiri Himuro di ruang tamu. Berdiri tepat di depan tamunya.

"_Ne_, Muro-_Chin_, aku mau keluar dulu beli cemilan. Kau jaga rumah sebentar, ya!" perintahnya seenak perut.

"Tapi – "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cemilanku di kulkas sudah habis, jadi aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kalau tidak makan cemilan." ujarnya mendominasi pembicaraan.

Himuro mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya pemuda di depannya ini mau serius mengerjakkan tugas atau serius makan cemilan, sih? Batinnya kesal. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk terpaksa membiarkan pemuda ungu itu berlalu keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Mengehela napas. Pemuda kelam itu mulai meratapi nasipnya. Belum ada sepuluh menit ia tiba di apartemen kekasihnya kini dia sudah ditinggal sendirian. Kalau seperti ini caranya Himuro mending selingkuh dengan adik angkatnya atau mungkin dengan teman basketnya di Yosen atau di Amerika sana. Paling tidak dia akan mendapat sedikit perhatian.

Ditengah berkecamuknya jiwa Himuro yang ditinggalkan sendirian dan mulai memiliki ide gila, misalnya bunuh diri dengan meminum jus jeruk kadaluarsa yang masih ada di dalam kulkas Murasakibara – mengingat kekasihnya tidak memakai obat antinyamuk di apartemennya. Tiba-tiba Himuro punya ide yang lebih gila, yaitu menjelajahi apartemen kekasihnya. Mungkin dengan begitu paling tidak menghilangkan rasa _stress_nya. Lagipula kapan lagi kau bisa menjelajahi apartemen kekasihmu saat orangnya tak ada?

Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, Himuro sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki ruang dapur milik kekasihnya. Dapurnya normal-normal saja, tak ada yang menarik kecuali tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor yang menggunung di wastafel. Mungkin setelah mereka menikah nantinya himuro akan jadi pembantu rumah tangga yang selalu harus mencuci piring setiap detiknya. Oke, itu berlebihan, Muro-_Chin_...

"Atsushi benar-benar pemalas", ujarnya seolah baru tahu kalau memang mantan center _Kiseki No Sedai_ itu dasarnya sudah malas.

Tanpa inisiatif untuk mencucikan tumpukan piring kekasihnya. Yah, siapa juga yang mau jadi pembantu ketika kau sedang bertamu? Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan dapur menuju tempat yang kekasihnya tadi gunakan untuk mandi. Himuro harus melihat seperti apa tempat yang satu ini karena ada kemungkinan ia akan menggunakan ruangan ini ketika ia mungkin akan menginap di apartemen kekasihnya. Paling tidak nantinya kalau memang hal itu terjadi Himuro mau tak mau harus mandi di tempat ini kan? Atau mungkin ia akan menggunakan kamar mandi ini untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama dengan Murasakibara.

"Ehem, tolong reader jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu. Aku bukan orang mesum seperti Aomine Daiki." Himuro menunjukkan _poker face_ bawaan dari lahirnya.

Himuro mengamati ruang dengan dominasi warna putih itu dengan seksama. Di dalam ada _bathtube_, toilet, dan _shower_. Kamar mandi yang normal. Pemuda kelam itu mangut-mangut entah apa artinya.

Setelah puas mengamati tempat sakral itu, Himuro kembali menjelajah. Kini ia tertarik pada ruang lain di sebelah kamar mandi. Jemarinya membuka knop pintu. Matanya memicing mencari aksen pengelihatan karena ruangan itu lumayan gelap untuk dilihat. Pemuda kelam itu menekan saklar lampu yang terletak di samping pintu masuk. Lampu menyala dan Himuro dapat melihat tumpukan kardus coklat di dalam ruangan itu. Menghela napas. Pemuda itu pun menutup pintu setelah menyimpulkan bahwa ruangan itu adalah gudang.

Sepertinya apartemen tempat murasakibara memang normal-normal saja. Tapi kenapa orang yang menempatinya punya sifat malas yang luar biasa? Menghela napas. Sepertinya Himuro akan menghentikan petualangannya untuk menjelajah apartemen kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Atsushi pulang." ucapnya pasrah.

Sebelum kakinya menginjakkan ke ruang tamu, mata _onyx_nya memandang satu ruangan yang luput dari penjelajahannya – kamar Atsushi. Bagaimana mungkin Himuro melupakan tempat dimana kekasihnya tidur? Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, pemuda kelam itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali mengeksplor apartemen kekasihnya.

Mengendap seolah menjadi pencuri, pemuda yang dibesarkan di Amerika itu perlahan membuka knop pintu kamar Murasakibara. Jantungnya agak berdegup lebih cepat. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Ah, sepertinya tidak dikunci? Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa iris kelamnya adalah banyaknya bungkus makanan ringan yang berceceran di atas lantai, tidak, bukan hanya di atas lantai, bahkan di atas tempat tidur dan di atas meja belajar. Nyaris membuat kemeja Himuro hampir melorot. Kamar Atsushi benar-benar kotor.

Walau begitu, itu tidak menyurutkan niat Himuro untuk menjelajah kamar kekasihnya. Sembari menyingkirkan bungkus _snack_ di lantai, pemuda kelam itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur bersprai ungu muda dengan gambar kepala beruang imut bernama Kuma. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa bungkus _snack_ dari atas tempat tidur dan duduk sebentar sembari mengamati sekeliling.

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tinggal di tempat sekotor ini? Pikirnya heran.

Kali ini Himuro berinisiatif untuk paling tidak membersihkan kamar kekasihnya dari bungkus makanan ringan ber_MSG_ itu. Setelah kamar itu lumayan bersih, pemuda kelam itu kembali menjelajahi isi kamar, mulai dari lemari.

Himuro membuka lemari di kamar itu. Ada beberapa pakaian yang terlipat walau tidak rapi dan ada beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di gantungan baju yang terletak di dalam lemari. Mata Himuro menatap intens sepasang seragam berwarna putih dengan tulisan _Teiko_ dan nomor punggung lima. Penasaran, pemuda itu mengambil seragam yang dia anggap sebagai seragam basket itu dan mengamatiya dari dekat.

Pemuda itu memasangkan seragam itu ke tubuhnya. Dan pas. Tunggu! Bukannya ini seragam Murasakibara ketika masih SMP di Teiko? Dan Himuro pas mengenakannya sekarang. Sebenarnya seberapa besar tubuh Atsushi ketika masih SMP, sih? Himuro mengehela napas. Yah, memang mantan _center_ Teiko itu paling tinggi dan besar di _Kiseki No Sedai_. Kembali Himuro menghela napas pasrah.

Ia mengembalikan seragam itu ke tempat asalnya. Himuro tak lagi mau membahas tinggi badan. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menutup pintu lemari dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Ada beberapa buku pelajaran dan sebuah laptop bertengger dengan indah di atas meja. Himuro duduk di kursi menghadap laptop tersebut. Jemarinya membuka laptop itu dan menyalakannya.

Sebenarnya ini sudah bisa dibilang melanggar privasi orang, sih.

Hei, Muro-_Chin_, kau sudah melanggar privasi orang sejak kau memutuskan untuk menjelajah apartemen orang dengan seenaknya, tahu!

Namun, apa boleh buat. Himuro sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam laptop itu. Bisa saja mungkin Atsushi mengoleksi video-video aneh semacam video penampakan alien tau mungkin video yang biasanya ditonton oleh _Ace Kiseki No Sedai_ berambut biru tua – Aomine Daiki. Mungkin yang terakhir sangat kecil sekali kemungkinannya mengingat Atsushi hanya memikirkan makanan – makanan – makanan – dan basket, baru setelah itu mungkin lain-lainnya dan Himuro ada diurutan kesekian. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Himuro pundung di pojok kamar.

Pemuda itu menekan tombol _power_. Perlahan benda kotak persegi panjang itu mulai menyala. Himuro langsung menjelajahi isi laptop itu. Matanya serius dan jemarinya begitu cekatan mengeklik – mengecek tiap isi folder yang ada.

Beberapa menit terlewati. Pemuda kelam itu memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop di tangannya. Sungguh memang sungguh, jika kalian memang benar-benar ingin tahu apa isinya hanya ada gambar-gambar makanan. Sekalipun ada video dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah video yang isinya tak jauh dari makanan. Kini benar-benar ada aura madesu yang menguar di sekitar tubuh Himuro.

Pemuda itu berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar kamar. Sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap Atsushi memperhatikannya. Tapi nyatanya pemuda ungu itu cuma memikirkan makanan – makanan – makanan – dan mungkin basket, baru setelah itu dirinya entah diurutan keberapa.

Tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia megalihkan pandangan ke kakinya. Ada sebuah benda kotak persegi panjang berwarna ungu.

"Ini kan dompet? Jangan-jangan Atsushi lupa membawanya?" tanyanya sedikit berpikir.

Jemarinya membuka isi dompet untuk memastikan apa benar itu milik kekasihnya. Mata pemuda itu langsung melebar mendapati di dalam dompet ada beberapa lembaran uang. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, namun sebuah foto dirinya di dalam dompet itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Bukan, bukan terkejut, tapi sangat terkejut!

Nyaris ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, sebelum sebuah tangan lebar menyerobot benda persegi panjang itu dari tangan Himuro. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi pemuda kelam itu untuk menyadari keberadaan pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar yang kini sudah berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"A-atsushi ! ?" pemuda itu memekik kaget. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kapan pemuda ungu itu pulang dari membeli cemilan, bahkan mendengar langkah kakinya yang bisa merobohkan – oh, ayolah. Himuro serius ketika mengatakannya...

"Se-sejak kapan datang?" tanya Himuro masih agak terkejut.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di dalam kamarku, Muro-_Chin_?" pemuda ungu itu melipat dompet yang memang adalah dompetnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Berusaha menahan marah atau mungkin malu? Yang jelas ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. _Manisnya~_

Tanpa sadar Himuro tersenyum melihatnya.

"Cepat keluar! Kau tidak diijinkan masuk ke kamarku!" ucapnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Aku senang~" pemuda kelam itu menerjang kekasihnya gemas lalu memeluknya.

"He – hei!" tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa pemuda ungu itupun pasrah menerima pelukan Himuro. "A-apa kau melihatnya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Yup! Aku melihat semuanya~" seketika wajah Murasakibara memerah, benar-benar merah bahkan lebih merah dari kepala Akashi.

Entah mengapa Himuro merasa senang. Tenyata walaupun sedikit, Atsushi masih memikirkannya. Paling tidak, mungkin sekarang urutannya akan menjadi Himuro – makanan – makanan – makanan – baru basket, setelah itu yang lainnya.

Beberapa menit terlewati.

"_Ne_, Muro-_Chin_, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku begitu? Aku mau makan cemilanku, nih~"

**Owari**


End file.
